


Hair Fetish

by manhwauser



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, I suck at titles, M/M, im karunagi thrash ok, im thrash for karma braiding nagisa's long hair, karma has a hair fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/manhwauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karma has a hair fetish and couldn’t keep his fingers from running through Nagisa’s blue locks. Not that Nagisa minds it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> A KaruNagi drabble based on one of my headcanons. Sorry but I'm thrash haha.

 

Nagisa tries not to stutter while explaining the equation under Karma’s intense gaze.

 

“…so can you help me?” The bluenette asks, his voice squeakier much to his dislike.

 

Karma tilts his head to the side, “Help you in what?”

 

The shorter male resists the urge to slap his forehead or banging his head on the concrete wall. Karma notices Nagisa’s frustration and smirks, his canine teeth showing.

 

“Sorry, Nagisa-kun. I was wondering if your hair was soft.” Karma simply says and stands up from his sitting position.

 

“Eh?”

 

Karma proceeds to Nagisa’s direction and flops down behind the bluenette. Nagisa feels Karma gently tugging on his twin-tails, as if asking if it’s _okay_ to play with it. The bluenette feels his stomach stir; he’s not really fond of his _long_ hair. Because of it his gender was a mystery to others, he’s mostly mistaken as a girl though.

 

Nagisa halts his train of thoughts when he hears Karma’s question.

 

“Can I untie it?”

 

Karma’s tone was uncharacteristically soft, gentle as if he was reassuring a child. Nagisa’s shoulders tensed, having a debate inside his head whether to say yes or no. Nobody ever showed interest on his hair and he was thankful for that, there was this one time though. It was when Kayano tied it into twin-tails saying to him that they match. After that, Kayano never mentioned anything about his hair.

 

Nagisa repeats Karma’s question in his mind.

 

_Can I untie it?_

 

_Is it okay?_

 

_Is it okay if Karma unties it? Holds it? Plays with it?_

 

There’s nothing wrong with it but unease is still weighing heavy on his chest. Nagisa chews on his lower lip.

 

_“My my, Nagisa looks really pretty like his mother.” Hiromi says while twisting her fingers on the bluenette’s hair._

 

Nagisa tries not to cringe as the voice of his mother plays on his head.

 

 _Is it_ really _okay?_

 

Karma notices Nagisa’s long pause, he draws his hands back to his sides pursing his lips into a thin line. The redhead opens his mouth to say that it’s fine if the shorter male doesn’t want to but the words die on his throat as Nagisa responds to his question rather late.

 

“Y-yes.” The bluenette shakily replies.

 

Karma’s brows knit in concern, it doesn’t sound like Nagisa’s okay with it.

 

“I-It’s fine.” Nagisa immediately follows, like he read what’s in Karma’s mind.

 

The redhead reluctantly untied Nagisa’s twin-tails, letting the blue locks flow and bounce as they were released from the rubber bands. Karma stares momentarily at Nagisa’s blue hair before finally running his digits through it.

 

“It’s _so_ soft and smooth…” Karma mumbles enough for Nagisa to hear.

 

Nagisa feels heat rush up to his face, that’s the first time someone has ever complimented his hair. Karma continues combing his fingers through Nagisa’s hair and somehow relaxes the bluenette. Nagisa flutters his eyes shut and sighs contentedly, enjoying the feeling of Karma’s fingers sliding through his blue locks, playing with it, twisting his fingers around it as it slides in between.

 

_It’s not that bad._

 

His eyes shot open when Karma abruptly stops and stands up to stroll around his room.

 

“Karma-kun…?” Nagisa calls, trying to hide the disappointment laced in his voice.

 

The said boy turns to him with a grin and holds up a brush which he took from his drawer. Nagisa blinks at the brush, since when did Karma started using a brush?

 

“It’s not mine.” Karma tells Nagisa, to answer his unspoken question.

 

The redhead kneels behind Nagisa and starts brushing his blue locks gently, slowly letting the brush slide. Nagisa stays still on his spot, silently wondering what was the redhead thinking. What will he do? What’s with the brush?

 

“Y’know Nagisa-kun, I have a little cousin and an uncle that rarely comes here to visit me and my family.” Karma tells him.

 

Then he adds, “My little cousin is a girl, she always made me tie her hair.”

 

Nagisa carefully listens to what the redhead was saying; Karma hardly shared stuff about him. Even though they know each other since they were first-years, the redhead seldom tells him anything about himself. But when he does, Nagisa is more than glad to know that Karma is comfortable enough with him to share some stories.

 

“I always rejected her requests but somehow she always made me do it in the end,” Karma chuckles softly.

 

Nagisa _wants_ to hear that melodious laugh once again.

 

The bluenette feels some twisting behind his head and that’s when he realizes Karma was tying his hair.

 

“I always tie her hair into a braid.”

 

Karma places the end of the braid on Nagisa’s left shoulder before tying it with a rubber band. Nagisa blinks as he realizes that Karma had braided his hair, the braid started from the top-right of his head and ended on his left shoulder. Karma turned Nagisa to face him and flashed the bluenette a lopsided grin.

 

“I knew it would suit you well also.” The redhead says his lopsided grin turning into a genuine smile.

 

Nagisa feels his breath hitch on his throat.

 

“Nagisa-kun, you look so _pretty_.”

 

The bluenette feels his insides twist, his stomach stir but not in unease.  In sheer warmth, that spread to his body like wildfire.

 

He knows he should feel _alarmed_ with what the redhead had said.

 

But rather, he felt calm despite the pounding of his heart, fluttering butterflies in his stomach and the warmness of his cheeks.

 

Nagisa guesses, if Karma’s the one to call him _pretty_ then he won’t mind.

 

He won’t mind having him play with his hair again too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp damn.  
> Isn't it obvious that I'm KaruNagi/KarmaGisa thrash? AHAHA.  
> So this is based on a headcanon I have that Karma has a hair fetish and loves to play alot with Nagisa's hair. Which is really cute. AND I'M SERIOUSLY THRASH FOR KARMA BRAIDING AND TYING HAIRS  
> Though idek why Nagisa ended up being sensitive with his hair there  
> Welp that's a part of my headcanon now tho.  
> I think the setting of this drabble is before Nagisa makes up with his mom yep.
> 
> Hope you guys like this!  
> My first time writing KaruNagi ahaha fail or not? ;A;


End file.
